Recueil Spécial Noël
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Spécial Noël ! One Shot 1 : Lulu a froid, petit solo sous les draps, arrivage de Suza, Lime XD; One shot 2 : Un Suza saoul, un Lulu réticent et une branche de gui.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à l'auteur.

Pairing : SuzaLulu

PS : Se déroule durant Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion

Petit cadeau un peu avant Noël !

Bonne fête à tous et bonne lecture !

OoO

Noël, une merveilleuse période où il neige, où tout le monde se réunit autour d'un sapin sur-décoré, où l'on s'offre des cadeaux dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Mais avant Noël, il fallait enduré le froid, le fait d'être trempé par la neige, de dépenser son argent dans des cadeaux que peut être les amis n'utiliseront jamais.

Bref, Lelouch mourait de froid. Emmitouflé dans sa couverture, il grelottait dans sa couette, maudissant la panne de chauffage qu'il subissait. La soirée avait pourtant commencé si bien ! Il avait invité Suzaku à dormir, il était venu, ils s'étaient ensuite enfermé dans la chambre pour se faire des câlins, mais malheureusement, des terroristes -et pas l'Ordre des Chevaliers Noirs- faisaient du grabuge, et son petit ami avait été obligé de le laisser, mettant ainsi fin a leur petit soirée romantique. Et donc, pour couronner le tout, le chauffage était en panne, et il n'y avait personne dans la maison. Oh ! qu'il voudrait que le soldat soit là pour lui tenir chaud. Il se plaignait toujours quand il le tripotait de trop, mais là, il serait bien partit pour un petit câlin nocturne qui l'aurait réchauffé. Oh oui, Suzaku l'aurait surement caressé, embrassé, ses mains larges et douces l'auraient longuement excité, titillant ses points sensibles… Il commencerait par ses tétons, les pinçant légèrement pour lui arracher quelques gémissements, puis il glisserait ses mains jusqu'à sa chute de reins, où il le savait si sensible.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Lelouch commença lui même à se caresser, pinçant d'une main l'un de ses mamelons, et glissant sa main vers son membre qui commençait à tendre sous les pensées lubriques. Il lâcha un gémissement de plaisir, continuant de se masturber lentement, imaginant la main de Suzaku à la place de la sienne, se cambrant doucement, soupirant, frémissant en imaginant les yeux de son amant parcourir son corps nu.

Puis, un bruit mit fin à son fantasme. Il avait entendu quelque chose. Quelqu'un montait les escaliers. Rougissant, il remit son bas de pyjama et alla prendre sa lampe pour frapper l'inconnu qui osait venir chez lui comme ça. La porte s'ouvrit, et il frappa… Mais une main rattrapa l'objet qu'il jeta sur le côté.

"C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ?

-S… Suzaku ?

-Alors ?

-Je pensais pas que tu reviendrais…

-Si, ça a été plus rapide que prévu… Mais… Il fait froid ici, non ? Lulu…?"

Lelouch lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser, se frottant contre lui. Maintenant qu'il l'avait sous la main, il allait se servir de lui comme bouillotte. Le brun répondit vigoureusement à son baisé, le prenant par la taille pour le coller contre lui.

"Frustré ? marmonna Suzaku contre sa bouche, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Nnh… Froid…." répondit il vaguement alors qu'il entraînait son amant vers le lit.

Le soldat tomba sur le lit, tenant fermement Lelouch entre ses bras. Il l'allongea et le déshabilla, embrassant la peau dénudé, la caressant pour la réchauffer. Il eut un sourire en voyant l'érection déjà tendu de son petit ami.

"Je te fais tant d'effet, Lulu ?

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point…" murmura t'il par la suite, les yeux remplis de désir.

Lelouch passa ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme et l'embrassa passionnément, se frottant contre lui sans aucune pudeur. Le brunet ne résisterait pas longtemps à l'appel de son corps, et en effet, Suzaku se déshabilla vivement et colla son érection naissante contre celle de son amant, faisant gémir celui qui était en dessous. Il l'embrassa, et descendit longuement jusqu'à l'intimité du jeune homme, laissant des sillons de salives sur la peau laiteuse.

OoO

Après avoir longuement fait l'amour, les deux jeunes hommes étaient épuisés. Suzaku prit contre son torse le corps moite de Lelouch. Il avait encore chaud, mais il avait toujours chaud, alors qu'il sentait la peau douce de son amant se refroidir. Il remonta la couverture sur eux.

"Tu es bien, Lelouch ?

-Hmm…" fit l'intéressé en se boudinant plus contre son petit ami.

C'était si rare que le brun soit câlin, Suzaku devait à tout prix en profité ! normalement, il aurait été tout gêné, il ne se serait pas laisser faire ainsi, alors qu'il vienne de lui même contre lui. Il déposa un baiser dans la chevelure brune et il posa sa tête sur la sienne, le gardant toujours dans ses bras.

End

Voilà n.n

En fait, j'avais un peu froid et je me suis dit : "Ce serait bien d'avoir quelqu'un contre qui se pelotonner pour avoir moins froid !" et là, j'ai vu yaoi, et qui dit yaoi dit Code Geass (ça marche aussi à l'envers, rassurez vous XD) et je me suis encore dit "Bah, faudrait que Lulu-chan est froid et que Suza-sama arrive pour le réchauffer" XD Et voilà n.n une petite fanfic !

J'ai aussi longuement réfléchis si je devais faire un lemon où pas (au moment où j'écris, il n'est pas écrit, j'hésite encore voyez vous XD)

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

Bonne soirée !

Sedinette


	2. Gui

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, et blabla… Bref, tout appartient à l'auteur.

Pairing : SuzaLulu

Se déroule dans CG Lelouch of the Rebellion

OoO

Lelouch soupira et but son verre de ponsh. Satané Milly ! elle avait encore organisé une fête. Cette fois, c'était pour Noël. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça… Mais comme d'habitude, il était le seul à être septique face aux idées foireuses de la jeune femme. Tout le monde s'amusait bien, et tout particulièrement Suzaku, qui apparemment avait un peu trop abusé de l'alcool, au plus grand plaisir de la Présidente.

Le brunet dansait sur la piste de danse tel un Dieu déchaîné, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le vice-président soupira. Cette soirée s'annonçait catastrophique…

"Lulu…" Marmonna une voix à son oreille.

Quand le jeune homme se retourna, il vit son petit ami le regarder avec désir.

"Q… Quoi ?

-Regardes au dessus de toi…"

Le brun s'exécuta, et il vit en effet, une branche de gui suspendu au dessus d'eux.

"Oh !! cria Milly, nos amoureux sont tombés sous le gui ! vous devez vous embrasser !

-Quoi ?! ça va pas ?!" fit à son tour le jeune homme, horrifié à cet idée.

Lelouch se tourna vers le brun pour voir sa réaction, et elle ne fut pas des moindres. Celui-ci l'attrapa par la taille et le colla à lui.

"Lulu… Embrasse moi, dit il, des petits coeurs dans les yeux.

-Tu es saoul Suzaku, lâche moi !

-Non…"

Le visage de son amant se rapprocha du sien, et, ne pouvant s'échapper des bras musclé du jeune homme, celui-ci l'embrassa.

OoO

"Mmh…"

Suzaku ouvrit un oeil. Il le referma, puis doucement, il ouvrit les deux. Il se trouvait sur le canapé, une couverture était posé sur lui. Il avait mal au crâne, et il se sentait un peu vaseux. Il se releva difficilement et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans le bureau des étudiants… Il se souvenait à peine de la soirée d'hier soir. Ah si, il avait embrassé Lelouch… Mmmh.. Un sourire niai apparu sur son visage. Bon souvenir ! Puis ensuite… Lelouch lui avait mis claque… Moins bon souvenir… Après… Il avait pleuré une partie de la soirée parce que son Lulu d'amour lui avait refusé son baiser, -il a l'alcool triste-, et ensuite… Il était allé jusqu'à la demeure du brun où il avait tenté de s'infiltrer dans ses draps, et il s'était fait crument repoussé. Il était finalement revenu ici pour dormir.

Lelouch devait être furieux… Il allait devoir s'excuser… Mais il allait tout de même lui faire la gueule… Et… Il allait lui infliger la punition suprême… L'interdiction de le toucher pour au moins une semaine… (1)

Alors Suzaku se leva et alla de suite jusqu'à la résidence de son petit ami. Sayako le laissa entrer, puis il frappa à la porte de Lelouch.

"Oui ?

-C'est moi… Suzaku…"

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa voir le jeune homme en pyjama. Un beau pyjama mauve. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un pyjama… Peut être parce qu'il le déshabillait toujours avant de pouvoir le voir dedans.

"Je tenais à m'excuser pour le comportement odieux que j'ai eu envers toi hier soir. J'espère que tu me pardonneras."

Lelouch s'écarta de la porte et entraîna son amant avec lui.

"Je te pardonne à une condition.

-Laquelle ? je suis prêt à faire tout ce que tu désires !

-Je veux que tu prennes une douche avec moi, tu empestes l'alcool, et j'ai besoin qu'on me frotte le dos." fit il, légèrement rougissant.

Suzaku eut un grand sourire. Son Lulu lui tendait une invitation ?

"Yes, Your Highness"

Et les deux jeunes hommes partirent pour la salle de bain pour des activités que nous ne citerons pas.

End

(1) Je suis sûr que ça va rappeler quelque chose à quelqu'un ça X3 Abstinence powa n.n

Oui bon, fanfic sans intérêt, je voulais juste se faire embrasser Lulu et Suza sous du gui X3 c'es tout n.n

Voilà XD

Bon après midi à tous !

Sedinette


	3. Surprise !

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Sunrise ! Ouaip, même les échanges de salive entre Suza et Lulu ne m'appartienne pas.. TT_TT

Pairing : SuzaLulu

Vu que vous avez bien reviewver, la Mère Fouettard a rangé son fouet et s'est changé en Mère Noël pour venir les bras chargé de cadeau, alors voici une fanfic fraichement emballé pour vous mes lecteurs qui me couvrent sans cesse de compliment (même si ce n'est pas toujours mérité)

BON NOËL À TOUS ET À TOUTES !

OoO

Shirley avait demandé à Lelouch de l'accompagner pour faire les marchés de Noël. Il n'avait pas pu dire non, elle était sa meilleure amie, et la rousse avait appris à le considéré elle aussi comme un simple ami, et pas comme un petit ami potentiel. En effet, un mois plus tôt, Suzaku et et Lelouch était arrivé en cours, main dans la main, donnant des indices sur leur nouvelle relation, partagé depuis peu. Elle avait été choquée au début, puis elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vu le brun aussi joyeux, aussi souriant. Suzaku rendait Lelouch heureux et ça lui suffisait.

Bref, elle l'attendait maintenant sur un banc, regardant sa montre presque toutes les minutes. Bien que le britannien paraisse épanouis, il était toujours aussi peu ponctuel.

Finalement il arriva, le souffle court, sûrement d'avoir courut.

« Excuse moi Shirley… Haleta t'il. J'étais avec Suzaku et…

-Et il ne voulait pas te laissait partir ? Compléta t'elle.

-O… Oui… » Avoua Lelouch en rougissant.

Après s'être un peu moqué de lui et de sa manie de rougir dès qu'il s'agissait de Suzaku, elle l'entraîna dans les magasins. Elle devait acheté ses cadeaux, et Lelouch aussi.

« Tu vas offrir quoi à Suzaku pour Noël ? Lui demanda enfin Shirley, dévoré par la curiosité.

-Heu… Je ne sais pas en fait… Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait rien, mais… J'aimerai tellement lui faire plaisir….

-Hmm… Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ?

-Eh bien… Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu parles de ça ? Rougit le brun.

-Bah, si tu veux lui faire plaisir, fais l'amour avec lui ! »

Même si ses joues adoptaient un ton rouge cerise, Lelouch ne pouvait se dire que ce que lui disait Shirley était une bonne, voir une excellente idée. Il avait toujours entendu dire que dans les couples g ays, les relations allaient très vite, surtout entre homme. Pourtant, il était toujours vierge, et Suzaku ne l'avait toujours pas touché outre mesure. En y réfléchissant, jamais leurs mains ne s'étaient égarés sous leurs vêtements… Il soupira. Oui, il savait ce qu'il allait faire maintenant.

OoO

Quand il entra chez lui, il trouva Suzaku couché sur le canapé dans le salon, lisant un livre.

« Salut… Lui murmura t'il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser chastement.

-Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda le soldat, souriant sous le doux baiser.

-Hmm… Oui, je voulais te demander de faire Noël avec moi…

-Bien sur ! » S'exclama Suzaku, tout heureux de passé un peu plus de temps avec son chéri.

Parfait ! Pensa Lelouch. Son plan était en marche.

OoO

Lelouch était en effervescence. Il avait passé la journée à cuisiner, à décorer, à se préparer, pour que tout soit parfaitement parfait pour son petit ami. Il avait surtout mis longtemps à se préparer, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir se montrer dans cette tenue à Suzaku. Il portait un tablier en forme de coeur, rouge. Il comptait aussi se montrer devant lui en soubrette. Si avec ça, il ne lui sautait pas dessus, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il avait tellement honte de faire ça en fait… Oui, il allait mourir embarrassé, mais il voulait faire plaisir à son petit ami !

Il posa les plats sur la table et sursauta en entendant les coups contre la porte.

OoO

Suzaku écarquilla les yeux en voyant la tenue de son petit ami. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à ça en venant manger chez Lelouch. Celui-ci était habillé normalement, un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche, sauf qu'il avait par dessus un charmant tablier en forme de coeur rouge. Il avala durement sa salive. Il avait envie de baver devant une telle vue. Et pour en rajouter une couche, Lelouch avait les joues entièrement rouge.

« Bo…. Bonsoir Lelouch… Lui fit il en souriant légèrement, allant l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres.

-Entre Suzaku… »

Le soldat entra, toujours souriant en voyant les deux assiettes sur la table.

« Hm… Nunnally n'est pas avec nous ?

-Non, elle est avec une amie, nous sommes tous les deux ce soir… »

La dernière phrase sonnait comme une invitation aux oreilles du brunet. Qu'est-ce qu'essayait de faire Lelouch ? Il déposa le paquet qu'il avait amené sur le meuble et alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils.

« Lelouch…

-Attend, je vais chercher ton cadeau ! »

Suzaku sourit, soudainement impatient. Il n'avait rien dit à Lelouch pour son cadeau, alors il se demandait vraiment ce que c'était. Il attendit pendant une dizaine de minute, avant de voir revenir le britannien,. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la tenue de son petit ami. Il était habillé d'une soubrette. Il le déshabilla du regard, passant ses yeux sur ses jambes fines et élancés, recouvertes de ce qui semblait être un porte jarretelle, qui couvrait sa peau jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses, légèrement découverte à cause de de la jupette trop courte, sur laquelle reposait un petit tablier blanc. Plus haut, il voyait le torse enserré dans le corsage en dentelle légèrement transparent, laissant voir deux pointe au niveau de sa poitrine. Il déglutit, sentant ses hormones bouillonnées devant cette vue.

« Lu…Lu ?

-Je… Joyeux Noël Suzaku… » Répondit il en rougissant encore plus.

Le jeune homme comprit alors. Lelouch s'offrait à lui comme cadeau de Noël et dans cette tenue en plus… Son petit ami avança vers lui et s'assit sur ses genoux. Suzaku passa immédiatement ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui.

« Tu es mon cadeau alors ?

-Oui… Mais juste pour ce soir !

-Je saurais en profiter, Lulu 3 »

Le brunet passa ses mains sous la jupette, caressant la peau douce, ses doutes se révélant exact pour le porte-jarretelle, puis un peu plus loin, il découvrit un sous vêtement fait de dentelle. Il soupira de désir contre le cou de son chéri.

« Des sous vêtements féminins… Hmm… J'adore… » Ronronna Suzaku contre sa peau.

Lelouch rougit de honte, puis de plaisir quand il sentit les dents du soldat contre son cou, et sa main contre son membre frémissant.

« Ah… Suza…

-Shh… C'est Suzaku-sama, pour toi, mon ange 3 »

Le brunet observa la réaction de son cadeau pour voir son regard troublé. Souriant, il lui vola un baiser, et se leva, emportant son précieux paquet jusque dans la chambre de celui-ci.

« Su… Suzaku-sama… Souffla Lelouch, quand il atterrit sur le lit, ses yeux luisant de peur et de désir.

-Oui, ma petite soubrette ? Répondit il, en allant caresser ses cuisses.

-Je… Je te veux… »

Suzaku rougit à son tour. Il comprenait enfin le but de tout ça. Lelouch voulait faire l'amour avec lui. Depuis le début de leur relation, jamais il ne l'avait touché outre mesure, de peur de le brusquer, ou qu'il ne veuille pas de lui. Mais apparemment, il avait un peu trop attendu au goût de son petit ami, qui avait pris les devant pour enfin être dépucelé.

Il s'appuya sur le matelas, se mettant au dessus du brun pour admirer son beau visage rouge de gène. Il gouta aux lèvres fines, leur arrachant au passage un geignement d'impatience. Sa langue passa sur sa gorge offerte titillant la pomme d'Adam apparente, puis lorsqu'il arriva au costume, ses mains prirent le relais, passant sur le tissu fin, puis sous pour caresser la peau frissonnante. La soubrette ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir, ne laissant que les sous vêtements sur le corps du jeune homme. Il glissa son regard sur les bas et la culotte en dentelle. Hors de question qu'il les lui retire tout de suite, il était bien trop excitant avec.

Il souleva doucement les cuisses pour les embrasser une par une, avant de les reposer légèrement replié et largement écarté, lui laissant une vue imprenable, Suzaku pouvait tout voir du corps en dessous de lui, couché tel une marionnette désarticulé, attendant qu'il veuille bien lui faire quelque chose. Il se baissa et lécha doucement l'intimité du jeune homme à travers le tissu, appuyant doucement à cet endroit pour arracher quelques autres geignements à sa victime consentante. Doucement, il retira la petite culotte, presque à regret, embrassant les jambes à travers les bas, pour revenir à ses cuisses, à son membres frémissant, à son intimité si attirante. Il présenta trois doigts devant les lèvres tremblantes de son petit ami qui immédiatement les prit en bouche pour les sucer lentement. Une fois bien humidifié, il les retira pour cette fois les mettre un par un dans son intimité, y allant à chaque fois en douceur pour éviter de lui faire mal.

Une fois convenablement préparé, cet-à-dire après une myriade de supplication, de cambrement et de gémissements très excitant, Suzaku se mit enfin entre les cuisses écartés et pénétra lentement Lelouch, entraîné et encouragé par les geignements de plaisir. Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, le soldat s'immobilisa quelques instants avant de commencer à bouger doucement, lentement, profitant de l'étroitesse de son amant, le faisant pousser quelques gémissements lascifs. Il colla le corps moite au sien, écrasants ses lèvres dans un long baiser langoureux. Le brun avala ses gémissements, venant et allant en lui, cherchant un point bien précis en lui. Quand Lelouch se cambra et poussa un cri muet, il sut qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa perle de plaisir. Il eut un sourire, avant de frapper sans discontinu ce petit point si particulier qui faisait voir des étoiles à son petit ami, et ce jusqu'à la jouissance.

« Suza…

-Hm ?

-C'était quoi mon cadeau ?

-Un CD…

-Quelle originalité !

-Oh c'est bon ! Vilaine soubrette va !

-Quoi ? »

Suzaku plaqua Lelouch au matelas en souriant sadiquement.

« Tu es encore à moi pour toute la soirée ! Et pour moi, la soirée ne s'arrêt qu'au petit matin… Tu as intérêt à m'obéir, sinon, je te punirai !

-Quoi ? Ah nan ! C'est finit maintenant ! »

Le soldat se fit menaçant et bomba son torse.

« Tu crois ça toi ? »

Suzaku se jeta sur son Lelouch, l'écrasant contre le lit pour le violer.

THE END

Voilà mon cadeau (en retard, mais chut XD) de Noël !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ Laissez un petit commentaire surtout !

Sedinette Michaelis


End file.
